Cereal
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era un simple y sano cereal de pirata que había comprado Estados Unidos para tratar de mantener la línea, pero cuando cogiera el premio sorpresa y éste lo llevara hasta un delicioso inglés se podían desencadenar diferentes situaciones entre ambos. USxUK.


Siempre amo escribir, siempre amo crear historias cortas y pequeñas de estos dos, hoy iba a escribir una actualización, pero algo me lo impidió, no tenía ganas de escribir, espero no me vuelva a pasar :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** El cereal de un estadounidense.

No es que se sintiera muy rellenito para ignorar la horrible palabra con "F" "Fat", no estaba gordo, sólo tenía mucho musculo acumulado por esos días llenos de esfuerzo acarreando cosas -ya ni recuerda el día en que se paró del sillón para hacer algo- incansables días llenos de trabajo sin fin.

Algo que lo alegraba es que había venido de visita el inglés, tan frío como siempre y ellos dos apenas hablaban, pero el americano no perdía la esperanza de que -lo tendría en una cama pequeña y le haría tocar el cielo a punta de pene y embestidas salvajes a ese inglés- que algún día sus lazos fueran de mejores amigos.

¿Mejores amigos le dicen a alguien que quieres devorar, follar y violar a la primera pared que veas? quien sabe, cosas estadounidenses.

–Cereal… del capitán pirata, grrrr…– imitó el sonido del comercial al masticar su cereal lleno de ricos nutrientes, mordisqueaba un poco y hacía una arqueada malvada, no le gustaba para nada tener que comer esas cosas para anoréxicos y para vacas, pero no hacía más que mirarlo de vez en cuando, sí, al cereal.

–Te odio cereal… I hate you…–

–Y yo a ti Alfred, y yo a ti…–

Alfred primero pestañeó, luego alzó las manos hacia arriba y empezó a gritar de la nada como un francés gay y amanerado, el cereal estaba encantado y le había hablado ¡ven, eso se saca por querer comer decentemente y sano, cereales que le hablan! ¡cereales que querían matarlo seguro!

Unas pequeñas hadas invisibles a sus ojos se estaban descojonando de la risa mientras veían al menor tratando de "dialogar" paz con la taza de cereal por lo que fueron cuarenta minutos enteros, cuando se dio cuenta que quizás fue una ilusión siguió comiendo para detenerse antes a preguntar.

–¿Señor cereal…no le duele verdad? – el don cereal no respondió, pero casi pudo jurar que había escuchado unas pequeñas risillas malvadas en la oscuridad.

Era una venganza de las pequeñas, después de todo, a veces Inglaterra no deja dormir muy bien a las criaturas mágicas de su casa ni a las del bosque con ciertos grititos que pega "metiéndose" juguetitos en donde no llega el sol en Arthur mientras grita su nombre, el de Jones.

"A-AlAlfred… mmm eres ta-an duro allí abajo, oh yeahh más adentro, me vengo… fuerte ma-maldita sea"

O cosas por el estilo.

El americano había acabado la caja de cereal para su fortuna, ya nadie le hablaría cosas raras, alzó el rostro con determinación y metió su mano hasta el fondo del embace, sus ojos se iluminaron en forma de arcoíris al descubrir un "reloj" para embarcarse en la ventura, se sentía tan machamente pirata, si Arthur lo viera quizás se reirías a carcajadas, pero éste se tomaba su tiempo en la ducha.

–Si…siga los códigos y llegara al tesoro…–leía fijamente, los ojos se le transformaron cuando vio que el pequeño aparato tenía una brújula, siguió con emoción todo el camino recto, derribando masculinamente las paredes.

En serio, menos mal que Inglaterra se estaba bañando.

–Doble seis pasos al este…–susurró. – Y cinco al oeste ahora… y de vuelta contraria devolviéndose siete pasos más…–seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, mientras se había puesto incluso el parche pirata en el ojo.

–Y ahora…devore su premio…–el americano leyó lo último y miró hacia adelante, era el mismo lugar donde estuvo sentado, pero Inglaterra estaba en éste serenamente, bebiendo leche tibia que se derramaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Leche…

Blanco y trasparente, la boca del británico tragándoselo, sintió estremecimientos al imaginar unas cuantas escenas poco aptas en su cabeza con una lujuria indeseable, apretando las piernas sintiendo un pequeño tirón, aunque aún estaba lejos de ponerse duro.

Volvió a mirar al reloj. Decía "Qué estás esperando, devora la diversión"

Devorar a Inglaterra, la vena pirata que heredó de lo que alguna vez fue su querido Arthur lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que se relamiera los labios, tomó al inglés sorpresivamente mordiéndole el cuello y metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa holgada acariciando las tetillas rosadas y duritas.

–¿Qué h-haces Alfred? –

–Devorando mi tesoro, devorándote a ti–el inglés se sonrojó un poco, es cierto que había esperado desde algún tiempo que el menor tomara la iniciativa, pero no sabía que sería de esa forma.

No sabía que sería devorado de esa manera, ruda y pasional se mordió los labios, le encantaba ese lado salvaje y medio piratita que estaba consiguiendo Jones.

–Shut up, sucio bastardo…–sentenció Jones, arrojando el cuerpo inglés contra el sillón cercano a la mesa del comedor. –Ahora yo soy el capitán… y tú eres el tesoro…–el americano no habló más, apretando el pene del británico en sus manos al recostarse sobre él sujetando las muñecas, sintiendo poco a poco su dureza rozar contra la piel que desnudaba.

Y el inglés respondía, con un toque de lujuria. Quizá un cereal de piratas no era tan malo, más cuando te trae hasta el más grande y delicioso tesoro.

Su tesoro personal, su Inglaterra, sería devorado suavemente, más que como un simple desayuno, sería desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y cualquier otro tentempié, Jones podía jurarlo.

**N.A: **Esto lo saque por un cereal muy bastardo que cuando era pequeña me hizo buscar un tesoro, me di miles de vueltas, pero lo que hacía al final era llevarte al mismo punto del comienzo, queriéndome decir "El cereal es el tesoro, devóralo", pero Jones tiene suerte, y en vez de un feo cereal lo estaba esperando un delicioso inglés que devoraría como todo un intrépido pirata, que viva el USxUK! :D

Si comentas en tus galletitas o cereal te vendrá un Arthur Kirkland de regalo (?) puede incluir americanos pervertidos que le harán cositas a su Arthur ¿pero quién se quejaría de eso? :3


End file.
